Tiny
"Tiny" is the thirteenth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Christine Boylan & Kalinda Vazquez and directed by Guy Ferland. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 10, 2013. Synopsis Kidnapped and brought to Storybrooke by Cora, the Giant unleashes his vengeance on the town when a case of mistaken identity leads him to try and settle an old score with David; Mr. Gold, accompanied by Emma and Henry, attempts to depart Storybrooke - hoping to keep his memory intact when he crosses the town line—and heads to the airport in search of his son Bae; and Greg questions Belle as to what she saw on the night of his car accident. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was and against his brothers' wishes, Anton, the Giant, climbs down the beanstalk and attempts to befriend some humans - whose intentions may not be so noble.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130118abc12 Recap Mr. Gold arrives at Mary Margaret's apartment and sees Emma Swan packing her bags along with Henry Mills. He asks why Henry is coming and Emma tells him that she does not want to leave Henry alone when Cora is in Storybrooke. David Nolan asks Mr. Gold to keep his family safe and Mr. Gold agrees that he will. Emma and Henry ride along in the car with Mr. Gold. Henry asks where they are going and Mr. Gold avoids his question by saying "Logan International Airport". Emma begins wondering whether or not the shawl will allow Mr. Gold to retain his memories but he assures her it will. They drive over the border and when they cross he tells them that his name is Rumplestiltskin and that they are going to find his son. Back in Mary Margaret's apartment, David and Mary Margaret prepare to search for Cora, when they see Regina who once again denies killing Archie Hopper. They apologize for suspecting her and confess that he is alive. They also tell her that Emma has left Storybrooke with Henry. Regina feigns not knowing that her mother is in town and that Dr. Hopper is alive, but is upset that Emma took Henry with her without being told. They tell her that Emma does not need to run anything by her, to which she half heartedly agrees. Hook is taken out of the hospital by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy who question him about Cora's plans. He denies knowing her plans but agrees to take them on his ship. The group pass the invisibility spell to find a giant who was kidnapped by Cora. Above the beanstalk, the giant celebrates the impending bean harvest with his brothers Arlo, Abraham, Andre and Argyle. Despite his name being Anton, they call him "Tiny" because of his small stature in the giant family. When they stand up to toast, the giants realize Anton has a harp that once belonged to humans. Arlo tells Anton why they no longer trade with the humans; they destroy life while giants foster life. Anton asks about the purpose of growing beans if no one uses them. This silences the giants who look at Arlo for an answer. He tells Anton that the labor is important. Abraham grabs Anton's harp and smashes it to pieces. Upset, Anton leaves the feast and walks through the lair. He reaches the beanstalk and decides to climb down to the human world. Hook is persistently asked about Cora's plans but he denies knowing anything and tells them to ask the giant. Mary Margaret opens the giant's cage and assures him it will be alright. He tells her his name is Anton and asks her if the witch is gone. Soon he realizes that Cora has shrunk him in size. When he sees David, he knocks him down; seemingly recognizing David as someone he once knew. Leroy tries to help, but is soon knocked down, too. Mary Margaret shoots an arrow near Anton to stop his rampage and he leaves, but Anton promises David that he will pay for his evil. Belle is sitting in the hospital and is approached by Ruby. Belle says that she does not remember her, and Ruby says that she used to come into Granny's Diner. She brings Belle a book by her favorite author. Belle is uneasy and asks Ruby about the man who healed her and the fireball he wielded. Ruby brushes it off as the tranquilizers that caused her to have nightmares in order to keep her from learning about magic. When Ruby calls her Belle she grows angry and must be sedated by the nurse who brings Belle back to her bed. In the hallway of the hospital, Ruby runs into Greg who she tells to rest up so he can leave Storybrooke soon. Meanwhile in Granny's Diner, Leroy and Mary Margaret ask David about how the giant knows who he is. David is uncertain at first but realizes that the giant has mistaken him for someone else. In the Enchanted Forest that was, King George interrupts a tryst between Prince James and a woman. James introduces King George to her, but he changes the subject. According to King George, the kingdom is near bankruptcy and a giant has reached the outside realm. The woman and James are told to approach the giant but not to kill it yet. David realizes that the giant has mistaken him for his twin and calls Leroy to gather the dwarfs. Anton looks in at humans at a tavern but walks away. He is then approached by James along with the woman seen earlier. They agree to show him around the enchanted forest but Anton is too big. As a remedy for this, the woman offers Anton a mushroom she obtained after slaying a jabberwocky in another land. Anton asks the woman for her name and she tells him her name is Jacqueline but says most people call her Jack. Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold buy their tickets at the airport. While going through security, a TSA agent tells Mr. Gold to remove his shawl and cane. Eventually, Emma convinces him to take off his shawl. After he does this he feels disoriented, she quickly places the shawl back around his neck. Hook places a Queen of Hearts card on the cement in hopes of contacting Cora. Instead, Regina appears to him. Regina blames him for not killing her mother but soon tells him that they have made amends. She asks Hook if they have found his ship and Hook says Cora should ask him for herself. She asks Hook if Cora's things are still on his ship and Hook tells her that the giant has escaped. Regina devises a plan after Hook tells her the giant was angry with David. Anton is taken to a tavern by Jack and James. They treat him to drinks and then inquire about his family, who according to them do not appreciate him. James leaves the table, leaving Anton alone with Jack. He looks over and sees James arguing with another man. Jack informs him that James' kingdom is indebted to another neighboring kingdom. According to Jack, they accept gold coins and magic beans as payment. He agrees to give them some of his treasures stored above his beanstalk which pleases Jack. Near a river in Storybrooke, Anton sits alone until he is approached by Regina. He does not want to associate with a human but she assures him that she is there to help him. Regina admits that she does not like David either and offers him a piece of mushroom that returns him to his normal size. Anxiously, Mr. Gold paces the floor of the airport. Emma asks him what is wrong and he grows frustrated. He leaves to the restroom, where he punches a toilet-seat cover dispenser until his knuckles are bloody. Due to the lack of magic in the outside world, he cannot heal these self-inflicted wounds. From outside the restroom, Henry calls for him to board the plane. In the giant's lair, Anton begins packing up his golden treasures for James' kingdom. Arlo approaches him and asks him about his whereabouts during the time he was gone. When Anton admits to going below to see the human world, Arlo apologizes for teasing him but assures him they are his family and love him. They soon notice century birds, which alerts them of a beanstalk invasion on the behalf of humans. In Storybrooke, Anton, who is now his previous size takes out his rage on humans. He throws a car that narrowly misses Mary Margaret and David. David instructs the town's residents to flee to the town hall to get Leroy. He runs towards the giant and tries to convince him that his deceased twin brother from the Enchanted Forest was the one who hurt him. Leroy runs towards Mary Margaret who tells Anton they are thankful for him because he gave Emma, their daughter, the enchanted compass. Anton wishes to speak to her, but learns she is currently not in Storybrooke. Angry, he proceeds to chase them. James and Jack reach the giants' lair, which frightens Arlo. Anton begins to tell Arlo they are his friends. but James and Jack deny that. James claims he is there for the beans and Jack unsheathes her sword. Jack and James then run further into the lair to get the beans. While Anton chases them through Storybrooke, Leroy asks about David's twin. He asks him why they both are named James and David tells them they are not. Leroy asks him if his name is Charming. Mary Margaret tells Leroy that she gave him that nickname. David says that his name in the Enchanted Forest was also David. They realize that if they run any further they will reach the town line. David proposes a deal with the giant—his death in exchange for the lives of everyone in Storybrooke. Anton agrees and tries to stomp David. Leroy, Mary Margaret and David are blown back by the debris as the giant stomps his foot in the ground. After Anton plunges his foot into the ground, the effects of the mushroom wear off. When they approach the hole, they see a human-sized Anton holding onto an underground pipe to keep from falling through to the bottom. The human armies overtake the giants; Arlo runs towards Anton to inform him of this. To Anton's dismay, Argyle and Abraham have both been killed. By the use of swords coated with poison, the humans have managed to kill all but two giants: Anton and Arlo. Arlo tells Anton he must protect the beans from the humans by destroying them all. Anton, in Storybrooke, struggles to maintain his grip of the pipe. Granny ties a rope to the back of David's car so David can go underground to rescue him. The dwarfs stabilize the rope as David scales down the concrete edges of the hole. When he reaches Anton, Anton refuses his help. Instead, he says he should let go, but David insists that Anton does not really want to die. At this, Anton grabs David's hand. They are both pulled to safety with the help of Storybrooke citizens. After they are saved, David assures him that they are not like his brother. Screams fill the giants' lair just as Jack stabs Arlo with her sword. She attempts to run, but is grabbed by Arlo and stabbed with her own sword. Jack falls to the floor in pain, and cries for James' help. He refuses to come to her aide; saying he has a kingdom to run. James continues to gather the treasures, and promptly makes his way down the beanstalk leaving her to die. Meanwhile, Arlo collapses to the floor next to Jack. He presses Anton on whether the beans have been destroyed. Anton has successfully destroyed all the beans but Arlo gives him a seed that can grow a beanstalk. Because he cannot grow it here, Arlo tells him that he will one day find a new place to grow it. Soon after this, Arlo dies. The Storybrooke citizens take Anton to Granny's Diner. Anton mentions that he will probably live in the woods but Leroy assures him that Storybrooke is home to all kinds of creatures and he will fit in. Mary Margaret says that they have made this land their home, since there is no way to get back to their old land. Anton shows them his stem of a beanstalk that could grow magic beans. After inspecting the soil, Anton realizes that it will be capable of harvesting beans. He is hesitant because Cora brought him here because she knew he would plant them. Mary Margaret simply answers by saying, "We won't let her get to them." Leroy then asks Anton if he wants to help them dig. He agrees, so they hand him a pickax. When he holds the pickax it reads "Tiny", which is the nickname his brothers gave him. They continue to break down the earth using their pickaxes. At the hospital, Belle is reading the book Ruby gave her. Greg comes into her room, and tells her that he was the one driving the car in the accident. After some small talk, he admits to seeing the fireball also. David brings coffee to Mary Margaret and they begin talking about his twin. David wonders if he would have turned out the same if he had been the one to be raised by King George. Mary Margaret knows him and knows he would not have. They discuss going back to the Enchanted Forest now that they have the beans. Mary Margaret does not want to leave Emma in one world while she is in another. David assures her that Emma and Henry have each other and will always be safe. Mr. Gold, Emma and Henry are now aboard a plane. Henry is excited about their adventure but Mr. Gold is less enthusiastic. Emma reassures Mr. Gold; noticing the bandages around his hands. She says that they will find his son shortly. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Abraham Benrubi as Arlo *Alan Dale as King George *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Cassidy Freeman as Jack *Jorge Garcia as Giant/Anton *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook Co-Starring *Byron Bertram as TSA agent *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *C. Ernst Harth as Abraham *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Mig Macario as Bashful *Todd Thomson as business man *Ingrid Torrance as Severe Nurse *Andre Tricoteux as Argyle Uncredited *Josh Dallas as Prince James *Unknown as Andre Quotes Anton: What did she do? She made me small. David Nolan: C'mon, lets get you out of here. Anton: You! David Nolan: Me? Anton: YOU! Leroy: What, you're David, James and Charming? Is David like a middle name? David: No, it's my name-name. Leroy: You know what? Whatever, I'm going to call you whatever I damn well please. Is that okay? David: Sure, Leroy. David: Alright, Gold, you're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them... Mr. Gold: Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van? David: I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them. Mr. Gold: I promise no harm will come to your family. After all, we have a deal. Regina: (About Cora) She wants to know if they've found the ship. Hook: Well, you can tell her she can ask me herself. Trivia Production Notes *The title card features the giant. *The "magical mushroom" Jorge Garcia's character Anton ate is a piece of marzipan.https://twitter.com/jorgegarcia/status/300825109114003459 *According to show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, giants are vegetarians.http://www.datgpodcast.abc.com/podcast/a_onceuponatime/OUT_CHAPTER16_S2.mp3 *This is the first time the characters fight a person in the Land Without Magic that involves magic. *Jack obtained the magic mushroom from Wonderland.https://twitter.com/DJKidsparkle/status/324669716801150976 Event Chronology *The Land Without Magic events take place after "In the Name of the Brother" and before "Manhattan". *The Enchanted Forest events occur sometime after "The Evil Queen" and before "The Shepherd". Episode Connections *Belle 's mention of seeing Mr. Gold holding a fireball alludes to the past events of "The Outsider". *The beanstalk is climbed again in "Tallahassee". *Anton 's future as the last giant after James and Jack 's invasion of the beanstalk is explored in "Tallahassee". *The magic mushroom is first used in "Hat Trick". *The flute music playing in the pub is heard in the tavern where young Cora worked in "Bleeding Through", and also during the tavern scene in "Snow Drifts". *David mentions the death of his twin brother, which occurred in "The Shepherd". *Jack's skeleton is seen in "Tallahassee". *The significance of the shawl Mr. Gold wears is shown in "The Outsider" and "Manhattan". *Regina mentions the flashback events from "Queen of Hearts" to Hook. *Mr. Gold mentions David's job at the pet shelter, which began in "Desperate Souls". *Granny's special lasagne is also referred to in "Lacey", "The New Neverland" and "It's Not Easy Being Green". Cultural References Disney *While the dwarves and Anton are digging in the soil, they are whistling to the song "Heigh-Ho" from Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Lost'' *In the hospital, Belle is watching Exposé, a fictional television show featured on TV series Lost.http://abc.go.com/shows/once-upon-a-time/blogs/storybrooke-secrets/secrets-episode-213-tiny **The announcer of the television just before Exposé returns from a commercial is one of Lost's creators, Damon Lindelof, reprising his vocal cameo of Bill Godwin. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Jack and the Beanstalk folktale, focusing on Jack's invasion of the Giants' territory. *This episode features the Prince of the The Prince and the Pauper novel. *Ruby delivers food to Belle in the hospital much in the same manner Red Riding Hood carries food to her grandmother's house in the Little Red Riding Hood fairytale. *Jack mentions she acquired the magic mushroom by slaying a Jabberwock in another land. Both the mushroom and Jabberwock allude to the Alice in Wonderland story. *During the giants' meal, Anton drops a golden harp. The harp is one of the items Jack stole from the giant in "Jack and the Beanstalk". Popular culture *Ruby says that Belle was "always telling (her) about Jules Verne", and gives Belle a copy of the The Mysterious Island. Goofs *While Anton is clinging onto the pipe to keep from slipping and the townspeople prepare to bring a rope, there is already a rope visibly hanging down into the hole from behind him. Videos 2x13 - Tiny - Promo 2x13 - Tiny - Sneak Peek 1 2x13 - Tiny - Sneak Peek 2 2x13 - Tiny - Sneak Peek 3 2x13 - Tiny - Sneak Peek 4 2x13 - Tiny - Sneak Peek 5 2x13 - Tiny - Sneak Peek 6 References de:Tiny it:Tiny es:Tiny fr:2x13